In a Tangle of Yellow and Black
by sevenfivetwo
Summary: Some would say yellow and black are the worst combination ever. But in this case, they're very compatible with each other. *Mikado/Kida* Rated M for Language/Suggestive themes. R


"In A Tangle Of Yellow And Black"  
By animefan752

Some would say yellow and black are the worst combination ever. But in this case, they're very compatible with each other. (MikadoxKida)

Rated M for sexual themes, the story's "yaoi-ness", and the idea of it all? I guess...? Just a warning.

Disclaimer: Not my characters! Just to letcha know.

Where are all the Kida fans?! Am I the only one? It sure seems like it. Anyway, hope you like it and thanks for viewing~

* * *

Opening the door to his house, a sixteen year old boy with black short hair mumbles to himself. Thinking out loud, in other words.

"That's weird..." the sixteen year old said, closing the door behind him. "Kida-kun was in 7th hour but he wasn't in 8th hour... Where'd he go?"

The boy shook his shoes off, and walked onto the mat's old tatami flooring. It made a little squeaky noise, the kind you'd hear when wood breaks, but he paid it no mind. The boy let his bag fall off his shoulder, letting it rest messily on the floor.

"Hm..."

Stepping into his kitchen with a nonchalant face, he pulled the cupboards open. Boxes and cans of all shapes and sizes took up all the room inside. The boy slips his hand in, tapping tops of random boxes and cans for the snack he was looking for. When he touches a small box that looked red and labelled "Poc*y", he takes it out, shutting the cupboard closed.

"Hmm..." half-heartedly, the boy puts one stick in his mouth. "Maybe I should try calling him."

Walking back into the previous room he was in, he crouches down beside his school bag to unzip the small zipper in the front. A hand-sized cellphone lied inside, dark blue and pretty high tech. Other things sat in there: gum wrappers and pencils and unused pens.

He picks his phone out, flipping it on and about to type in his friend's number until he noticed the white blinking on his cellphone. It read "new message" and had a white envelope on the screen.

"Oh." He gasps, opening the new message.

'Mikado, check your room. -Anonymous'

The message didn't come from his contacts, and Mikado didn't recognize the number.

"Huh."

Strange, but, something told him he should follow the messages' orders anyway. Mikado stands up, nonchalant face to curious face. He strides down the short hall, to his little room.

Butterflies, coming from nowhere, began fluttering in his stomach as his heart began pacing a mile a minute. He reaches his shaky hand to the knob, squinting his eyes shut. Feeling a drop of sweat on his forehead fall to the tip of his nose.

'What am I getting so worked up about?' he thought, mentally rolling his eyes at himself. 'It's just opening a door!'

The door makes a 'creak' sound as he opens it. Mikado, afraid and confused, slowly opened his eyes. Nothing bad happened. He carefully pushes the door so it would open wider. It lightly taps the wall as the door and wall meet.

Still nothing.

Mikado reluctantly--but puzzled and curiously, walked into his room. It was pitch dark; his curtains covered the moonlight (if you could even see it, considering the fact clouds always seemed to block a single star,) and the lights were off. Mikado blindly flicks the switch for the lights, somehow reaching it, lights blinking on.

There. In front of him. Mikado felt like his eyes just popped right out of his head because of it. At the sight. His heart decided to beat faster, pumping blood to the top of his head. His face flushed.

In front of him, on his bed, sat his missing best friend, Kida. Except, it wasn't the regular Kida he'd see in school. No. This blonde had his arms tied behind his back, his mouth taped shut by duct tape, was blindfolded, and, to top it all off, wasn't wearing anything. Just the strips police use to keep people out from a crime scene.

He was in a tangle of yellow and black.

That's right. 'Keep Out', in clear yellow and black, was used as a bondage-type thing for the other fifteen year old. It was wrapped around his whole body: legs, torso, arms. But they didn't do such a good job on covering him completely. Because that was what they were supposed to do, right? Cover him completely?

"Aahhh...!" Panicking, Mikado didn't know wether to untie him or get him clothes first. He felt his face grow hotter.

Mikado wasn't the only one blushing, though. Kida was too. His hair, blonde and long, fell on his rosey-red face.

"K-K-Kida-kun?!" Mikado managed to gasp, said person flinching at the voice.

"Miffaf!?" Came the reply.

Still stunned, Mikado falls down on his knees. His trembling hands reached for the blindfold, tearing it right off Kida's head.

"Mmff! Owwaff!" the blonde hissed, shutting his eyes tightly from the pain.

"Ah, sorry!" Mikado apologizes, ripping the tape off his mouth as painlessely as possible.

Duct tape off, Kida yells.

"What the hell am I doing here?!--Excuse me for language, but I was abducted! I mean, seriously, who would take me?!" Kida roars, Mikado flinching. "I'm not the type of person someone would just take! And my clothes! Where are they, dammit!? I'm, I'm--what AM I wearing?! Shit!--And when you tear off the fucking tape, you don't tear it off right away like that! That hurt--" Interrupted by a passionate kiss, Kida shuts up. Instead of shouting out his 'oh so very painful' experience, his face gets all tomato red again.

"Mmm..." was all that came out of the blonde until they parted.

After seperating from the kiss, hot wet saliva still connecting their moist pink tongues, they pant. Kida's face was more flushed than Mikado's though.

"No need to be so loud, Kida-kun." Mikado points out, Kida blushing wildly. "I live in an apartment, y'know. People could hear."

Kida doesn't say anything, looking a bit stubborn. He purses his lips, looking as though he was about to say something, but held it back. Until his expression changes. Mikado felt his heart skip a beat.

The blonde slowly licks his lips, Mikado's heart racing and his head spinning. It gets the owner of the apartment completely wondering what was going through the other's head. But that gets himself thinking to how he got thinking such inappropriate thoughts.

"M-Mikado," Kida says, in a hushed tone, "Do you..."

Mikado waits patiently for him to finish his sentence, his smile still big and eyes careful. But when the blonde blushes and doesn't continue, Mikado's smile begins to fade as his own blush begins to grow a brighter red. When the blonde purses his pink, luscious lips while he blushes, Mikado has a covetted feeling for him. A kind of emotion of wanting, needing, an emotion of lust.

"Mikado," Kida repeats in a sexier voice, obliviously yet obviously teasing the sixteen year old. Kida probably wouldn't believe it but, "Can you..." he's arousing him.

"Can you le--"

Interrupted once again, Kida was forced into another kiss from his best friend. His mouth was open from the middle of his sentence, granting entrance to his mouth.

"Mm! Mikado!" The blonde gasped, once Mikado had to take a breath.

The blonde didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. As if he could talk or do anything anyway. He was kissing--forced into kissing--his best friend. Kida found it weird, but oddly enough, he likes it. So he eventually went along with it.

The two friends battle it out in their kiss, tongues wrestling to gain dominance. Yet, the kiss just deepens. Their breaths become heavy, and both their eyes show lust. When they accidently looked in each other's passionate irises, they'd go straight back to locking lips.

"Hmmmnnm..." Mikado, whose hands apparently aren't under watch, travels down the blonde's body. His arms slip themselves around his waist, getting Kida to let a squeak escape his humid pink lips.

Mikado pulls Kida onto his lap, with the blonde's legs stretched out behind him, his fingers digging under the 'keep out' signs, eventually loosening the yellow and black strips. Once Kida's arms were free to move, the blonde wraps his frail and delicate arms around the other's head. Surprisingly, they sustained their kissing the whole time.

"Hmmhm-mm-Mikado..." The blonde giggles, as the other high schooler reaches his hands down from his waist to the blonde's ass.

And it all went downhill from there.

* * *

I feel like such a perv. (Haha)

Sorry if it sucks. I don't write fics like this a lot. (Although when I do, it ends up like this) So...do you think I should actually get them into the smutty lemon stuff? Haven't tried it before, but I'll try.

Ugh...I shouldn't be making more fanfics when I haven't even finished the first one. Hehe... A"


End file.
